1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot orthotic and, in particular, a foot orthotic for use as an insole in footwear.
2. The Prior Art
Insoles for footwear are well known. In fact, practically all footwear has an insole provided as part of the footwear, for example, this being provided as a cushioned layer between a person's foot and the inner portion of the sole of the footwear. It is also well known to provide additional insoles to provide further cushioning and/or to replace worn insoles.
The element copper is known to be useful in alleviating joint and arthritic pain. Whilst it is not intended to be bound by theory, it is believed that the properties/minerals contained within the copper provide an effect which can alleviate joint and arthritic pain. Further, sufferers from this type of pain often employ the use of a copper bracelet, which it is asserted aids pain relief.
Some insoles have been produced which include amounts of copper as under layers, most of which under layer is not directly contactable by a foot or sock of a foot. These insoles are, typically, elastically deformable, as they are made of relatively soft material, such that, when a person's foot presses on the insole, it deforms to the shape of the foot under weight and returns (substantially) to its normal shape after use. Incorporation of copper into these soft materials is often complex and numerous production steps are needed to provide the finished article.
Therefore, there is a need for an insole which includes an amount of copper but which is simple to manufacture and also comfortable for a person to use in their footwear.